Gentle Secret
by KibumiWong
Summary: A new enemy, a new battle...a new feeling.bad summary, I know A PeterxSusan, don't like, don't read it, it's simple!Sooo nervous! My first fic in English! please review!
1. Another War

Hi everybody! Well, this is my first fic in English and I'm a little nervous because English is not my mother language. I'm Argentinean (from Latin America), so I speak in Spanish. Well… To be honest, the grammar it's very basic but I hope you like this.

Warning: This is a Peter/Susan if you don't like it please don't read!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**Untitled**

**Chapter one: Another war.**

"Can you believe that a year has passed since the coronation?" Lucy asked Edmund during breakfast one morning. Peter, Edmund and Lucy were in the dining room on a beautiful and sunny morning.

"Nope" Edmund replied taking a bite out of an apple.

"It doesn't feel like it" His little sister said "Does it?"

"Yeah," He said, then he looked at his eldest brother "What do you think Peter?"

"Eh? Well… I don't know" said Peter slightly disheveled as he was looking through the window at the beautiful gardens of Cair Paravel "I think that Lucy is right… What was the question again?"

"Is it just me or you are a little lost?" asked Edmund raising an eyebrow.

"Nah Ed he's lost" Lucy answered.

"Hey guys, changing the subject, any one of you seen Susan?" asked Peter.

"Maybe in the lake I swear she's in love with that place" Edmund replied.

"Probably" said Lucy "She spends all her spare time there"

"Yeah" Edmund said "Well Peter there's your answer. Susan is in the lake"

"How did you know?" said a voice coming from the door, the other three turned around to see Susan.

"You're joking! You spend every waking moment in there, it's slightly obvious" the former exclaimed.

"Mmm he's right you know Su" Lucy said. Peter just nodded his head in agreement.

"Well hello to you too" Susan said reaching for an apple and taking a bite

"Hey Su?" asked Lucy looking at her sister.

"Yes Lucy" Susan said after finishing her apple

"Now we've established that you were in the lake, what were you doing?" asked the youngest of the four.

"Nothing special, I have a friend there. That's all" said Susan with one hand on her hips.

"Oh, that's all" said Peter looking a little relieved.

"A friend? Who?" said Lucy with interest.

"A water elf, her name is Seiku. I met her the first time I went to the lake" replied Susan as she turned to the door "and now if you excuse me, I'll be practicing my archery"

When she left the room the others started to look to each other.

"Is it just my imagination or has she became very mysterious?" said Lucy curiously "I don't think that she was with her 'friend' all that time"

"You don't have to exaggerate" said Peter "She has a new friend, that's all"

"If you say so" Lucy said frustrated "Mr High King"

Meanwhile, Susan was practicing archery outside.

"Maybe I should tell them, but…Well, Peter will never believe me if I tell him anyway"-Susan thought as she released an arrow.

"You haven't told them yet?" a voice said behind her.

"Seiku! My god, don't do that!" said a surprised Susan. Behind her was a tall elf with long blonde hair, beautiful green eyes and pale skin, she was wearing a light blue dress and her hair fell over her back.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" said the elf with a smile.

"It's ok" Susan replied "Oh, and to answer your question, no I haven't told them yet"

"Why not?" said Seiku.

"Because they won't believe me" said Susan crossing her arms over her chest "They will never believe that I'm not going to the lake, but learning to use a sword"

"Oh come on Susan. No sane person would spend all their time at some lake" Seiku said raising her hands.

"Are you saying that my siblings think I'm insane?" Susan asked

"No, I'm saying they don't believe you're spending all your time at the lake!" Her friend answered

"Anyway they think I'm weak" Susan said with fire in her eyes "They think I can't fight in a battle. Why would they believe I as Edmund puts it 'spend every waking moment' learning to use a sword"

"Well you're very good with the sword and you're not weak" said Seiku with a smile have

"You said that because you are my friend" Susan said "but they are my siblings, they have to bother me it's their job"

"If you say so, but I really think that you are very good with a sword" said Seiku "You've been practicing with it for four months!"

"Yeah, and they haven't noticed it yet" Susan said angrily. She drew another arrow and prepared to shoot it when Seiku spoke.

"That's cause you haven't told or shown them, but that's besides the point, I think that you only want one of them to notice" Seiku said with a smirk. When Susan heard this she released the arrow without thinking and missed her target.

"What are you talking about?" Susan said trying to hide her burning face.

"I'm talking about Peter" said the water elf.

Susan didn't say anything but she knew that Seiku was right.

"Seiku is right" she thought and her blush deepened "I do think about him a lot"

"I know how you feel about Peter" Seiku continued her smirk staying on her face "You love him"

Susan opened her eyes surprised and dropped her bow. "Of course I love him he's my brother"

"Don't play dense, you know what I mean"

Seiku was right, Susan really didn't know when this began, but that didn't really matter. The point is that she had loved him since long time ago, but she never had the courage to tell him. And, certainly, she didn't want to. She always knew that her feelings were wrong, that it was a sin, but she couldn't help it.

"Yeah, you are right, I love him" Susan said clammily "but I shouldn't feel this about him!"

"Why not?" Seiku said innocently.

"Because he is my brother! This type of love is forbidden!" said Susan and put her hands on her face "It's a sin!"

"It is?" Seiku asked

"Of course, Incest" said the other

"In what?"

"You don't know what is?" Susan said surprised.

"No, should I?'

"No I don't think so, I have to go" Susan walked off muttering to herself and smoothing her dress.

"Works every time" Seiku rubbed her hands together before diving into the lake.

**End of the chapter.**

Kibumi: Well that's the first chapter! Hope you like it! Oh! First Of All a lot of thanks to Rosemary, how do the beta for me! Thank you so much!

Well, nothing more, enjoy!

LOVE

Kibumi Wong


	2. A New Warrior

Kib: Well, Hi everybody! Sorry I haven´t update for a while, but here is chapter two!

First of all, thank you so much to Narnian Magic for the beta, you rock girl! Now, please enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: Own anything

**Gentle Secret**

**Chapter Two: A New Warrior**

"Queen Susan." Susan was broken from her thoughts by the voice of one of the centaurs of the Palace Guard. "The High King is calling a meeting in the Throne Room and your Majesty's presence is required immediately."

"Thank you, I'll follow you in a moment." The Queen replied, still in a daze. The centaur left and she turned to her friend. "Please excuse me Seiku". The water elf nodded before diving into the water and the Queen hastened to the castle.

Meanwhile in Cair Paravel

"Your Majesty, I bring grave news," Mr. Tummus said hastily as he entered the throne room. "What's wrong?" asked Peter, beginning to worry.

"We've discovered that some of the Witch's army are regrouping and are planning to attack Cair Paravel." The faun said, his tone nearly frantic.

"We have to defend the castle." Peter stated the obvious, looking at his brother. "Agreed, but we have to be careful. We don't know exactly what we're up against." Edmund pointed out.

"Does this mean that you two will go to war?" Susan, who was eavesdropping outside, asked, coming into the room. "Yes, we have to stop them before they attack Cair." said Edmund, who knew what his raven-haired sister was doing before she came inside. At that moment, Lucy came inside, having heard everything they said. "I'll go too." Lucy said, her eyes determinedly set and her voice final. 

"You…WHAT?!" Susan exclaimed, her eyes widening in surprise. "Peter, you can't let her!" However, he stopped his little sister with a look.

"I can, and I'll do it." Said Peter. The Gentle Queen looked at him with widened blue eyes, and in it's depth, shock, worry anger reflected back at him. "Su, don't look at me like that. She can help us, don't worry, I promise you that she will be safe." 

"Yeah, sure, and what about me?" Susan almost snorted. "I have to stay here?" She was furious. "When all my siblings go to war?" 

"Su, you can't fight. It will be better if you stay," Edmund said looking at her as if she was a little girl and not his big sister. "You will be safe here"

"Lucy's younger than me and she can go to battle while I had rescued our brother last time and I have to stay?! Oh, I can't believe this!" Susan said, throwing down her bow and stormed out of the room with tears in her eyes.

"I think she's upset." Lucy said, stating the obvious. Then she glanced at Edmund. "You didn't have to say that, you know." "Lu's right" Peter said, standing up with a sigh. "I'll talk to her."

The High King left the room and he started his search for Susan. Along the way, he saw Oreius, who told him that he had seen her go out of the castle.

'Where's this girl? I want to know why she was so angry.' Peter thought. When he was at the front door, he saw Susan, who was running towards the lake.

"Susan! Wait!" Peter called her, but when she saw him, she started to run faster.

When Peter arrived at the lake, he started to look for her again, to find her sitting against a tree with tears in her eyes. Luckily for Peter, she didn't notice him.

"I knew…I knew he was going to say that" Susan said between sobs, speaking to herself.

'What is she talking about?' Peter thought, moving closer to where she was.

"They think I'm weak! I knew it." Susan said bitterly, watching the lake. "I told you."

"Yes, you did. But they only want to protect you." Said a figure coming up from the water. Peter moved behind of the tree to hide himself. 

'She should be Seiku…Susan's friend!' Peter thought.

"Yeah, and all my younger siblings will go to the battle with the High King," Susan said with slight mockery in her voice, "While I have to stay here where it's safe" she finished with sarcasm in her voice. Then she watched Seiku's expression and said, "I'm sorry Seiku, I think I'm a little frustrated, that's all."

"It's ok, don't worry about it. Do you want to be alone?" Asked Seiku, feeling compassionate for her friend.

"If you don't mind." Susan said softly, feeling grateful at her friend.

"Of course not, and if you want to talk you know where I am." The Water-elf said before she returned to the lake. Seconds before she hit the water, she saw Peter behind the tree and smiled to herself. 

Peter heard the mockery in his little sister's voice and felt hurt. His eye widened when he saw the water-elf spot him from behind the tree, and quickly shifted over to the other side. Susan buried her face to her knees and her older brother could hear her crying. He started to feel bad, he hated to see her cry. After few seconds, she raise her head and continued watching the lake. Tears fell down her pale cheeks, a crystalline gaze while a soft breeze moved her long rave hair. Just like a delicate porcelain doll.

'God, she look so beautiful, even with tears in her eyes… well she always look beautiful' Peter thought, not paying attention to it, while a small blush crossed his cheeks. 'Well, she's smart and gentle and…wait a minute…she's your sister! You can't possibly have these feelings for her, Peter!'

Ironically, though…he does and he can't stop them. Finally, Peter came closer to Susan and sat down by her side. She turned her head to face him, and there was a long silence until Peter started to speak.

"Why did you do that?" Peter asked, knowing her reply.

"What?" Susan asked, turned her gaze once again to the lake.

"Run out of the room." Said Peter calmly.

"Because I can't stand this! All of you think I'm weak, I know it!" Susan replied coldly.

"I don't think you're weak." Peter said watching her as she raised her eyebrows. "Really! I think you are very strong."

"Oh, sure, in that case, why I have to stay in the bloody castle while everyone goes riding off?" Susan snapped at him with sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Because we want to protect you." Said Peter and he wrapped an arm over her shoulders, rubbing her back.

"Protect me!? And what about Lucy? She's too young for this." said Susan, and she placed her head on his shoulder.

"I have to agree, but she is a great warrior" Peter said playing with her hair. "She will be fine, she's good with swords…and besides, she has her cordial."

"What, I'M not a good warrior?!" Susan sighed, defeated. "Well, yeah, you are right…ok, I'll let her go, but promise me that if it isn't necessary, Lucy wouldn't fight." Susan said in Peter's embrace.

"I promise." Peter said, caressing her hair.

"But I have to be honest with you," Susan said as her eyes meet Peter's "I'm worried about you."

"Me? Why?" Peter asked surprised. 'She always worries…but why is she telling me this NOW?'

"I'm not sure…but I don't want them to hurt you…" Susan as she buried her face into Peter's chest, holding him as she let his presence and caresses consume her.

"Don't worry about me, I promise we will come back soon." Peter said holding her tightly. 'Don't worry Su, I will never leave you. I will be with you.'

"When will you leave?" Susan asked him after a few moments.

"Tomorrow morning." said Peter sadly. "I have to say that…I don't want to do it. But we must…"

"I know, it is your duty as High King." Said Susan in his strong arms. "Well, you have to get back to Cair Paravel- to prepare for tomorrow."

"Yeah…I guess you're right." Peter said, standing up. "Do you want to come?"

"Give me a minute." Said Susan. "I need to tell Seiku something, if you don't mind."

"Sure, I'll wait for you at the door." Said Peter with a smile, kissing her forehead.

"Ok…thanks." Susan said gratefully, returning the smile. When Peter left the lake, Seiku emerged from the water.

"See? He doesn't think you're weak." Seiku said with a playful smile. "and I have to say, you two make a really cute couple!"

"Oh, shut up!" Said Susan, blushing.

"And what are you going to do now?" Asked Seiku. "You're letting them go to battle?"

"Yes, but I have a plan." Said Susan with a mischievous smile.

"I can imagine what that's about." Seiku told her with a smile. "They will be surprised."

"You figured it out?" Susan asked, surprised.

"Yeah, I know how your mind works." Seiku said teasingly. "I wish I could be there to see their reaction!"

"Yeah, I want to see their faces tomorrow. Well, I have to go or Peter will kill me." Susan said and stood up.

"Fine, see you later!" Seiku said, laughing. Susan left the lake and started to walk to the castle, and Peter was waiting for her at the door, where he said he would wait for her.

"Are you alright?" He asked when she was near him.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Susan asked, confused.

"I just was checking." Said Peter playfully and put an arm over her shoulder. "I don't want you to worry about tomorrow"

"I'm ok. Don't worry." His sister said and they both entered the castle. 'I'm not worried, I'm anxious…' 

The next morning, Peter, Edmund and Lucy were ready to leave with the army, all of them wearing their armor. Susan was at the front door to say goodbye to them, wearing a beautiful blue dress like her eyes, and her hair was free and fell over her back.

"Please be careful." She said when Edmund was mounting his horse. "And come back soon."

"Yes, Mum." Said Edmund with a playful smile.

"Ed!" Susan laughed.

"Don't worry Su! We will be home soon!" Lucy said with a happily smile, which Susan returned.

"Well, it's time to go." Said Peter. "See you soon, Su!"

"See you!" Said Susan with a smile.

And with that, they departed from the castle.

Few minutes after, Susan was in the weaponry room looking for her arrows and her bow, but this time she was wearing boots, pants and a tight leather shirt, and her hair was tied in a ponytail. Before left the weaponry room she took a sword.

'I know I shouldn't do this, but it's time to show what I can do.' Susan thought as she went to the stables and took a beautiful brown horse. She mounted it and rode towards the battlefield.

Meanwhile with Peter, Edmund and Lucy

The battlefield was enormous, and in front of it was a small hill. The three Pevensies were in front, waiting for the enemy.

"This is just like the first time." Said Lucy, feeling anxious.

"When we fought against the White Witch?" Edmund asked her. Lucy nodded slowly.

"Yes, well, I wasn't there when the battle started, but I remember how it felt when Susan and I arrived." Said Lucy and her voice trembled a little.

"Yeah, I remember how it felt."-Said Peter. He could remember when he had to fight against the White Witch without Aslan, and a cold shiver ran down his spine.

"God...I want to know how Susan is now." The youngest Pevensie said with a sad face.

"Me too." Edmund agreed. "But she couldn't come."

"Why not? She's a great archer." Lucy said, raising her eyebrows. 

"Of course she is. But she hates war, and a bow is not a big help." Said Peter sadly. 'I hope she'll be fine.'

Meanwhile with Susan

She was near the battlefield now, but she didn't go where her siblings were, instead going to the woods near the field. When she arrived, she dismounted her horse and crept between the trees.

'Well, here I can see the battle…' Susan thought as she sat down on the ground and watched her siblings. 'I hope that they don't notice me yet.'

Susan took off a few arrows out of the quiver when she heard a noise coming from the other side of the hill. The Witch's army was here… 

'Oh…we have problems.' Susan thought, taking an arrow.

With Peter, Edmund and Lucy

"Here they are." Said Peter, putting on his helmet.

Suddenly, they could see the Witch's army appear in the other side of the battlefield. The army was huge and looked terrible, composed by Minotaurs, wolves, harpies, Cyclops, giants and other frightening beasts.

"Well…it's smaller than last time." Lucy whispered.

"Yeah, because the other half was defeated in the first battle." Edmund replied, drawing his sword.

"Oreius, tell the army to be ready." Said Peter firmly.

"Yes, your majesty." And the centaur went towards the Narnian army. 

"Well, it's time." Said Peter quietly.

"The army is ready to fight, Sir." Orieus told the King when he came back.

"Ok…we will do it…" Peter began.

"For Narnia and for Aslan!" The three Pevensies said in union.

With Susan

'By Aslan, this will be interesting…' Thought Susan. She had to admit, she was nervous but she had to do it.

After a few minutes, which seemed hours, the Witch's army abruptly went towards Peter's army. Susan could see how her brother's army was advancing against their opponents.

And the battle starts.

Both armies met with a great uproar. Susan couldn't find her siblings at first, because the field was a real mess. But suddenly she saw Peter, who was fighting with two monsters. She felt her heart stop when she saw another creature, which was coming behind him, ready to hit him with a sword.

'Damn it! Oh no, you won't do that.' Susan thought and she released an arrow, which hit the monster on his chest. Surprised, Peter turned around and saw the monster die, but he placed his eyes in the arrow. 

'Wait a minute, that arrow…No, this can't be.' Peter thought quickly. 

"Yeah! I did it!" Susan exclaimed happily between the trees. "Who's the weak girl now?"

"What the hell…?" Edmund asked, looking at the arrow. "Where did this come from?"

"I don't know." Peter answered. "It's like Susan's, but that's impossible- she's in Cair Paravel!"

"Guys, stop talking! We have a battle here!" Said Lucy and blocked an attack from a beast with her sword.

The three Pevensie were fighitng with different monsters, but when they killed one, three more appeared. When Edmund and Lucy were against three beasts, another arrow came from no one knows where, and hit one of the beasts.

'God, I'm good!' Susan thought, laughing. 'I think I'll go join the battle soon.'

"Another arrow!" Lucy exclaimed, surprised.

"Ok, this is strange." Edmund said, but they didn't have time to talk because the enemies were still fighting.

"What happens now?" Peter asked, running towards his younger siblings. 

"Another arrow…." Said Lucy slowly. "This is strange, we didn't order the archers to attack…"

"Yeah, who could have done this?" Edmund asked quizzically.

"Well…whoa! Look out!" Peter yelled, unable to finish his sentence because at that moment, three other creatures started attacking them.

The three siblings were fighting against them, but another two monsters approached.

"We have problems!" Lucy said desperately. "We can't go on like this!"

But in that moment, another two arrows came flying and hit the beasts, killing them.

With Susan

'Whoa…for Aslan, how many are there?' Thought Susan from the woods.

"Well Susan, time to fight." Susan said to herself. She stood up and putting on a helmet over her head, which covered her face, and like that, her siblings couldn't recognize her. She left her bow and her arrows near her horse and took the sword.  
When she was ready she ran down the hill towards the battle.

'I hope Peter won't get mad at me.' Susan thought with a smirk while she was running.

Near the woods, on one side of the battlefield, Peter was fighting against two monsters and he started to feel tired.

'I can't continue…I'm so tired.' Thought Peter as he blocked a attack with his sword, but accidentally, he fell down when a minotaur tried to hit him. He closed his eyes, waiting for the final blow but it never came. Then he opened his eyes and saw how a soldier was in front of him, blocking the Minotaur's attack.

Susan tried her best to protect her brother from the minotaur. She pulled away from the monster and started to fight against him.

'Who's this soldier? It's a human…' Peter thought. He was really surprised, the soldier was an incredible warrior, his movements were perfect and also, his attacks.

Finally, Susan buried her sword on the monster chest killing him. But in than moment, another monster hit her on one side and she fell down, her helmet falling off of her head.

Peter saw long raven hair fall over the soldier's back.

'In the name of Aslan! This can't be possible!' Peter was in shock. 

"Ouch! That's hurts." Susan complained, sitting on the ground, and then she took the sword from the minotaur's chest and blocked an attack from the other monster.

"Susan!?" Peter exclaimed when he recovered his voice.

"Hi, brother." Susan replied with a smirk, standing up with a hand on one side. "Surprised?"

"What do you think you're doing!?" he asked her. "You? Here? In a battlefield?"

"Thanks." Susan snapped with sarcasm. She pressed her hand to her side trying to hide a spot of blood. Yes, she was hurt.

"Sorry, I didn't mean that." Peter said regretfully. But Susan didn't have time to reply because another monster, a harpy, attacked her. 

She blocked the attacks from the monster and set out her own attacks. She struck at the harpy sword and pulled it away from herself.

In that moment she looked at Peter, and tried her hardest not to laugh at him. her brother's eyes were opened in surprise and his jaw was practically on the floor.

"You know how to use a sword?" Peter asked when his jaw came back up. 

"Yeah. Actually, I wasn't in the lake all the mornings." Susan informed him with giggles. "I was learning fencing."

"Why you didn't tell me?" the High King demanded, still surprised. 

"I don't know, I thought you'd never believe me." She told him, blocking another attack.

Peter stood up, taking his sword. He took a few steps towards Susan when she was blocking another attack. Suddenly, he threw a dagger to the creature, Susan avoided it and the dagger buried into the creature's chest.

"When this was over, you'll have to tell me all of it!" he said almost demanding, with his hands on his waist.

"Tell you what?" Susan asked, playing around.

"You know what, silly." Peter said, hugging her tight. Susan smiled at him with a little blush crossing her cheeks.

"We have to finish this battle." She reminded him, still in his arms. 

"You want to fight?" He asked, and she nodded. "Ok…Come with me." 

Peter and Susan went towards the field again (they were near the woods before) and they started to look for their siblings. But, of course, in their way they had to fight against some horrible creatures.

A few minutes later, they arrived where their younger sister was. 

"Here you are!" Peter said when they found Lucy. "Where's Ed?" 

"He's with Ore…Susan?!" Lucy asked with her eyes opened in shock when she saw her sister.

"Yes Lu, it's me." Susan said, smiling kindly. "Now, where is Ed? 

"Oh, right…he is with Oreius. Right there." She pointed to the center of the field.

"What the hell...? What is he doing?" Peter exclaimed, worried. 

"Err…well, we couldn't find you and Oreius needed help, so Ed went to help him." Lucy replied quickly.

"I see." Peter nodded thoughtfully.

"Su… you have blood on your side." Lucy pointed out. Susan looked at her side and tried to hide the blood from Peter's eyes before he could see it.

"What? Susan! Are you hurt?" he asked, worried, looking at her side where was a small spot of blood.

"Don't worry. It's just a small cut." Susan said calmly and defiantly as she watched Peter's expression. "I'm fine, really."

"If you said so." Peter said reluctantly. "Now we have to find out who is the commander of this army."

"I want to come!" Lucy said immediately. But Susan placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Lu, this can be dangerous, you should go towards the rocks." Her brother told her. "It's safe there."

"Yeah, I know." Lucy pressed. "But…I want to help!"

"Well, you can help" Peter said, smiling to his little sister, and Susan looked at him suspiciously.

"How?" Lucy asked, eager.

"You can help the injured soldiers." Susan smiled, reading Peter's mind.

"That's what I mean." Peter looked at her, nodding.

"Ok, I'll do it." Lucy said, a little less enthusiastic, and turned to the rocks, but before she left, the Valiant Queen called back, "Be careful!"

"Hahaha. She seems like you, Su." Peter smirked when Lucy was gone. She slapped him playfully on his arm.

"And me?" Susan asked finally. "You can't leave me here!"

"Don't worry." Peter reassured, smiling and he took her hand. "You come with me"

To be continued…

K: Oh my god that's horrible! I know, I'm not a good writer…Well, what do you think? Please don't blame me, if you don't like the PeterxSusan just don't read!. Oh! another subject, I'm not very good with English so…Well just tell me what you think!  
Please review!


	3. The Witch's WHAT?

Kibumi: Yeah! Chapter two! Well, you know what I'm going to say, my English is horrible, so sorry if it's not very good. Well, here we go. Hope you like it!

Warning: You know, a PeterxSusan. Don't like it, don't read it!

Disclaimer: Own anything.

Gentle Secret

Chapter 2: The witch's…what?!

"Can you explain me what are we doing?"-Said Susan when she and Peter were near the small hill.

"We need to find out who's the commander of this army"-Said Peter while they were arriving at the hill-"We haven't seen him yet"

"But, we don't know who is he"-Said Susan.

"I know, I know…Just let me think... "-Peter couldn't finish his sentence because a ray of blue light hit them.

"Wow…What's that?!"-Said Susan, she was laying on the ground near Peter.

"Ahh… I don't know…"-Said Peter, he was looking where the attack came from. Suddenly, he saw a figure standing up on the hill.

"Who's…"-Susan begun but the figure attacked them again, but this time Peter was faster. He grabbed Susan's arm and pulled her away with him.

"Are you ok?" -Asked Peter when he stood up. He was lying on top of her.

"Y... yes"-Said Susan blushing hardly.

"Are you sure? Your face is red"-Said Peter looking at her worried.

"Of course!"-Said Susan embarrassed-"Don't worry"

"What the hell was that?"-Said Peter then, he looked up at the hill again, the figure was still there.

"Ha! The son of Adan is scared?"-Said the figure, now Peter and Susan could see it more clearly. The figure was a woman, a tall woman with her hair tie up strangely. But the detail that caught Peter and Susan's attention was what she held in her hand, a magic wand.

"Who are you?"-Susan asked worried.

"Ah, what a surprised, a daughter of Eve"-Said the woman with a smirk, she was walking towards them, now they can see her face. She has an icy green eyes, her skin was so pale and her hair was blond, but it's looked more like white (I'm based in the White Witch from the movie).

"Who... are y… Jadis?" -Asked Peter with a worried tone-"this can't be possible she was death!"

"No… I'm Era"-Said the woman with a evil gaze-"Jadis's daughter"

"Jadis's what???!!!!!"-Peter and Susan couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"What you heard"-Said Era standing on front of them-"I'm the daughter of who you call the white witch!"

"That's impossible!"-Said Susan, her eyes were full of terror.

"I don't think so, daughter of Eve"-Said Era, then she looked at Peter-"And now, little king, you will die"

"What?!"-Both of the Pevensie said.

"You kill my mother! You will die, that's my revenge for her"-Said Era lifting up her wand, pointing it towards Peter.

"I don't think so!"-Said a voice behind Era. She turns around, and Edmund attacked her with his sword. Era fell to the ground and dropped her wand.

"Edmund!"-Peter and Susan scream in union.

"We have to run, now!"-Said Edmund running towards his siblings.

"We can't, we have to fight against her"-Said Susan standing up.

"Are you crazy!? She will kill us"-Said Edmund grabbing her arm.

"I won't run away! If we do it, she will kill all of them!"-Said Susan pointing at the narnians soldiers, who were still fighting.

"Susan's right, if we defeat her, this is going to finish"-Said Peter.

"Maybe you didn't realize it yet, but she wants to kill you!"-Edmund shouted pointing at his eldest brother.

"I know, but, as High King, I can't let them die"-Said Peter.

"Always so noble"-Said Edmund sarcastically.

"GUYS! Stop it! We have a problem here!"-Susan screamed. Peter and Edmund turn around and saw how Era was grabbing Susan neck, and she was trying to pull the witch's daughter away.

"Susan!"-Both brothers cried in union. Peter ran towards Susan and Era and made a small cut on Era's arm with his sword, making Era release Susan.

Susan fell to the ground coughing, with a hand massaging her neck. Peter kneeled down beside her and held her tight.

"Don't worry, I fine"-Susan whispered.

"I'm sorry"-Said Peter softly.

"It's not your fault"-Said Susan smiling at him-"Now, how can we defeat her!?"

"That's a good question"-Said Edmund near them.

"Wait a minute…. Ed, where's Lucy?"-Susan asked abruptly.

"Don't worry, she's fine"-Said the rave head-"She is with the injures ones"

"Ohhh, How cute. All the siblings together"-Said a cold voice behind them-"But I have to interrupt this family moment!"

They turn around just to see another ray of light. Susan pulled Edmund and Peter away, so she was the only one who was hit by the ray.

"Oh no! Su?"-Edmund asked worried, because he couldn't see her nowhere.

"Where's she?"-Asked Peter terrified.

"He... here..."-Said a weak voice near them. They ran towards the voice and found Susan lying on the ground, with several cuts on her body and covered in blood.

"My god! Susan!"-Peter and Edmund kneeled down by her sides.

"Ha, I'm still can't understand how did you do to defeat my mother"-Said Era coming towards them-"I mean, you are so weak"

"Shut up!"-Peter shouted. He and Edmund stood up and ran towards her, with their swords on their hands.

Then, they started to fight against her with all they had. But Era seems to have fun, she blocked all of their attacks like they were novices in this.

When Era started to attack, they could hardly block her attacks. A moment later Edmund tripped and Era was going to kill him when someone blocked her sword.

Peter and Edmund were totally surprised when they saw Susan ran towards Era and block her sword.

"You won't touch them!"-Said Susan, pulling her away. The two girls started to fight against each other while the boys were watching them.

"You're stronger than I've thought, little queen"-Said Era as she struck Susan's sword-"But who cares, anyway, you are going to die!"

" I don't think so!"-Said Susan and she set out an attack towards Era, making a cut on her shoulder.

"Ahh…How you dare!"-Era was furious. She started to attack Susan with all her angry and Susan was so tired to block all of the attacks.

With the last one, Era could make a cut on Susan arm. Susan cried in pain, but she kept fighting.

"We have to help her, Peter"-Said Edmund looking as his sister blocked another attack.

"Yeah"-Was Peter reply. They ran towards the girls and block Era's attacks.

"Oh for my mother's sake, you are like a plague!"-Said Era angrily.

"What happed? You can't fight against us?"-Said Susan standing up.

"Please, don't make me laugh, little queen"-Said Era raising her sword and her wand-"I think that is time to finish this stupid fight"

"What now…?"-Edmund started, but was interrupted by a new attack form Era. A new ray of light coming from the wand that hit Peter and he fell, hardly, to the ground.

"Peter!"-Susan and Edmund screamed. Susan turn around to face Era, she was standing near them with an evil grin on her face.

"Ahh… My arm"-Said Peter with a cry of pain, Susan and Ed kneeled down besides him-"I think is broken"

Edmund touch his brother right arm and he screamed in pain.

"I just told you that is broken!"-Said Peter in pain. Susan turned around to see the witch's daughter.

"You know, you're like your mother"-Said Susan with angry-"A cruel Witch!"

"Shut up!"-Said Era, realizing another attack. Susan avoided it and ran towards her. They started to fight again. But this time Susan was stronger.

"What the hell…? What happened to you?"-Said Era blocking an attack form Susan-"A minute ago you can't stand up!"

"I told you, I won't let you hurt them"-Said Susan looking at her brothers. She took another sword that was lying on the ground near them, so she had two swords now.

"Whatever!"-Said Era angrily-"You will die, and then your bothers will follow you!"

They started to fight hardly, Era was using her wand like a sword, just like Jadis did when she fought against Peter and his army. Susan was using the two swords to block all the attacks form Era. Peter and Edmund, who were lying on the ground near the girls, were totally shocked, they couldn't believe that Susan could fight like that.

At the same time, Susan was setting up her owns attacks to Era, but she started to feel tired, cause of all the cuts on her body, and the blood she lost. Few moments later, Susan fell when Era made a cut on her leg. Era approached her with her sword raised, ready to kill her.

But something distracted her. A lion roar.

When Era raise her eyes, the only thing she saw, was how a big lion was running towards her and then, the lion was on top of her.

"I think that is time to finish this battle"-Said the lion with a deep voice.

"As... Aslan... "-Said Era terrified.

"Aslan!"-The three Pevensie said surprised. They saw how Era pushed Aslan away and stood up to disappears in a smoke cloud, after that Aslan turned around to see the three siblings.

"Susan! Peter, Edmund!"-A little voice screamed behind them. They turned and saw how Lucy was running towards them. She hugged all her siblings tightly and made Peter cry with pain because of his injured arm.

"Sorry!"-Said she when Peter told her what happened.

"It's ok, but, please, be careful"-Said Peter smiling. Then he turned his attention to Aslan, who was talking with Susan-"A surprise to see you, Aslan"

"I supposed that you will need my help with Era"-Said Aslan smiling-"But Susan did a great job by herself"

"Yeah, I can tell"-Said Peter looking at her with a smile-"I told you that I though you were strong"

Susan smiled at him, with a little blush covering her face.

"Aslan, did you know about Era?"-Asked Edmund, who was with Lucy near him.

"Actually, yes"-Said Aslan, closing his eyes.

"But, why didn't you tell us?"-Asked Lucy.

"I didn't think that she could gather an army so fast, to be honest"-Said Aslan-"But, as you can see, I was wrong"

"Well, hopefully this is over"-Said Edmund with a tired tone-"I want to come back to Cair Paravel"

"Yeah, me too"-Said Lucy, then, she and Edmund started to walk towards the others soldiers.

"Aslan… This is not over yet, is it?"-Said Susan with a serious look on her face.

"I'm afraid no, my dear Susan"-Said the great Lion-"We have one more thing to do"

"What do you mean with that?"-Asked Peter, sitting near Susan with a hand on his injured arm.

"Well, It's probably that Era will come back"-Said Aslan looked at the two siblings-"And she still wants her mother revenge, we have to defeat her"

"Well"-Said Susan while she kneeled down besides Peter to help him up-"The next time we'll be ready"

"Yes, you're right"-Said Peter when he stood up-"But for now, we have to come to Cair Paravel. We really need to rest"

"I'll see you there"-Said Aslan walking towards the narnians soldiers.

Peter and Susan follow him in silence, when they arrived where their siblings were, Lucy and Edmund were ready to go.

"Peter, you can't ride a horse by yourself"-Said Lucy facing her eldest brother-"You'll fall off with a broken arm"

"Well…"-Peter hasn't thought of that. But suddenly someone interrupted his thoughts.

"You can come with me, if you want"-Said Susan behind him. Peter turns around and saw how Susan was coming near them from the woods with a beautiful brown horse. Now she had her bow, arrows and horn with her.

"That's a good idea"-Said Edmund form his horse-"If you fell for riding alone, you'll break your other arm"

"Very funny brother"-Said Peter sarcastically, then he face Susan-"Ok, I'll come with you, if don't mind"

"Of course not"-Said Susan smiling-"I offered it to you after all, silly!"

With this the four Pevensies started to laugh.

'Hey Su, are you sure you're ok?"-Asked Lucy when her eldest siblings very mounting Susan's horse-"You lost a lot of blood"

"She's right Su"-Said Peter behind her.

"Oh don't worry, I'm ok"-Said Susan smiling to her baby sister and then looking at Peter-"These are only small cuts, is not a big deal"

"Ok, if you're sure. Let's go to Cair Paravel"-Said Edmund starting to ride towards the castle direction.

The way home was very quiet, but they didn't mid. All of them were too tired to say something. After a few hours of journey Lucy broke the silence.

"Look! There's Cair Paravel!"-Said the little one with a contented smile on her face.

"Home, finally home. I can't wait to take a bath and go to sleep"-Said Edmund with a lazy tone. It was already sunset when they arrived home.

"You two will never change, won't you?"-Said Susan laughing at her siblings.

"Well, excuse us, Miss skilful with swords, but we are tired"-Said Edmund making a face.

All the siblings started to laugh again, and when they arrived at Cair Paravel, Lucy and Edmund practically flew off of their horses and went inside the castle.

"Ok, are you sure we are related to them?"-Said Peter looking a bit surprised how his siblings disappeared thought the doors of the castle.

"Ha ha! Peter! Don't be like that"-Said Susan with a small chuckle-"And I'm sure you're as tired as they are, but you want to act like a strong man"

"Ha! And you, my lovely sister, you should be the most tired of the four of us"-Said the blonde boy-"You fought more that all of us together!"

"Stop it! That's not true and yes, of course I'm tired, but not too tired at all"-Said Susan.

"Well, in that case. Would you like to come to the lake with me?"-Said Peter with puppy eyes and Susan looked at him playfully-"And besides, I'm sure that your friend, Seiku, want to know how you did it!"

"Very funny, but ok, I'll come with you, but first of all I want to take a bath and change my clothes! These are full of blood and mud"-Said Susan looking at her.

"Yeah, that's not very queenly"-Said Peter teasing her and she made a face-"But I'm going to do the same"

After the two monarchs were bathed and changed, they met in front of the front door. Susan was wearing a beautiful green and silver dress with her golden crow on the top of her head and her long dark hair was falling behind her back. Peter was wearing a blue and gold tunic a pair of blue pants and boots and a bandage on his right arm (K: remember, he has a broken arm). And, like her, he had his golden crow on the top of his head.

"Ready to go?"-Asked Susan when they were in the front door.

"Of course my lady"-Said Peter making a bow and stretched out his hand to her. Susan looked at him for a few seconds before she burst into laughing.

"Now you are trying to be a gentleman"-Said Susan still laughing. Peter looked at her and smirked-"That's so much for me!"

"You know, that's not very queenly, me dear one, and you're suppose to be gentle"-Said her eldest brother with sarcasm.

"Are you going to tell me all the day that I'm not queenly?"-Said Susan smiling as she started to walked towards to door grabbing Peter's arm-"Is the second time you say it!"

They went out to the gardens of Cair Paravel. A beautiful full moon was over them that illuminated all the gardens and a big part of the lake.

"Mmm... I don't know, if only you were a little nice to me…"-Said Peter closing his eyes while they were walking towards the lake, near some trees.

"A little nice, eh?"-Said Susan raised an eyebrow-"And, for you, how I could be nicer? Dear brother. Can you tell me?"

"I can show you if you want"-Said Peter wrapping an arm around her waist. Susan felt how a quick shiver cross her spine and how her face starts to burnt up.

"Show me, mmm?… So, what would you show me…?-Said Susan slowly. She raised her head and met Peter's gaze. Both of them were too lost on each other to know what they were doing.

"You'll see…."-Said Peter as he hold her tight against him and lower his head closer to her. Their faces were inches apart, they could feel each other breath, their lips were going to meet… when a voice came from the lake. (K: Yes, I know, I'm evil! He he that's my revenge for some people!)

"SUSAN!!!"-Scream somebody who was coming from the lake-"You're alright! You did it!"

"Seiku?"-Said Susan when the person came closer to them-"Oh Seiku! Yes, don't worry, I'm alright!"

Seiku arrived when they were and throw her arms around The Gentle Queen. Susan hugged her back as she laughed.

"Ahhh! I'm so gland you come back that soon! I was…"-But Seiku stopped abruptly when she saw Peter-"Oh, For Aslan! I'm sorry High King I haven't seen you, I hope I wasn't interrupted anything important, sir"

Peter smile at her with a little chuckle.

"Don't worry! You haven't interrupted anything that we can't continue later"-When he said the last lines he looked at Susan who was watching him with a playful and surprised look-"And Please call me Peter"

"I…I'm not sure…"-But the she saw Peter friendly look and stopped-"Well, if you want, my king…I mean, Peter"

"He he that's better. Oh! Sorry"-Said he and stretched his hand to her-"Nice to meet you"

"Same here"-Said Seiku shacking his hand with a laugh. Then she turned to face Susan-"I want to know everything!"

"Don't worry! We are going to tell you"-Said Susan smiling and tuned to her brother-"Right Peter?"

"Of course!! But I'm going to tell her what you did in the battle!"-Said Peter crossing his arms over his chest-"Cause you aren't going to tell her all"

"Why do you say that?"-Asked Seiku curious.

"Because she's so modest"-Said Peter laughing and Seiku started to laugh with him. Susan looked at them for a few seconds and the started to chuckle.

"Ok, so I'm going to tell her, what you did and how you broke your arm"-Said Susan teasing him

"You have a broken arm?"-Said Seiku alarmed.

"Yeah, but don't worry. I'm fine now"-Said Peter showing her his bandage.

After explain Seiku how Peter broke his arm, and make her swear she wouldn't say anything about Era yet, the three of them went near the lake and then they sat down against a big oak tree. There Peter, like he said before, told Seiku how Susan was fighting against the enemies, and Susan told her about Era and her revenge against Narnia.

"I never would thought that the White Witch had a daughter"-Said Seiku after a few minutes-"What a surprise"

"Yeah, we couldn't believe that she was actually the witch's daughter"-Said Susan. In that moment a little breeze came and shivers a little.

"Are you cold?"-Asked Peter looking at her.

"Just a little"-Said Susan smiling and closing her eyes, when she did that she felt his strong and warms hands on her shoulders, wrapping his coat around her.

Susan opened her eyes and looked at him smiling-"Thanks"

"You're welcome"-Said Peter smiling back, letting one hand on her shoulder.

Seiku was watching this with a playfully smile on her face. After a moment she looked at the dark sky.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go"- Said Seiku and she stood up- "I have a lot of things to do tomorrow, I need my rest"

"It's ok. See you tomorrow then"- Said Susan with a smile. The water elf nodded and started to walk towards the lake.

"See you tomorrow!"- Said the blonde girl as she disappear into the water.

"Good night Seiku!"- Said Peter and Susan at the same time.

"He he She is nice"- Said Peter sleepy.

"Yes, she's a little crazy, but she is so funny"-Said Susan placing her head on his shoulder feeling tired.

"Maybe we should go back"- Said Peter as he looked at the full moon- "It's late, and we have to wake up early tomorrow"

"Yeah, you're right. A lot of things to do"-Said Susan with a yaw.

"Ha Ha! Like what? Practicing fencing?"-Said Peter with a smirk.

"Very funny, Peter, very funny"-Said Susan rolling her eyes, but in a sleepy way.

"Well, time to go. We need our rest"-Said Peter standing up and helped Susan to her feet as she yaw again-"And you're tired"

"Just as you are High King"-Said the gentle queen. Peter smiled and wrapped an arm around her.

Susan smiled at him and they started to walk towards Cair Paravel.

End of the chapter.

Kibumi: Ok... that wasn't so good, but hey! I'm trying! I hope you like this chapter, guys! Please review!! I'm so nervous about this!

PD: THANK YOU JALBD FOR THE WARNING!


	4. Traning and Surprises

Kibumi: I'm SO sorry guys

Kibumi: I'm SO sorry guys! I really am! Please forgive me! It has been a long time since my last upload! I'm so sorry… Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, you know, I'm sorry for any grammatical errors or anything else you can find hehe

Warning: You know, a PeterxSusan. Don't like it, don't read it!

Disclaimer: Own anything.

**Gentle Secret**

Chapter 4: **Training and Surprises **

A week has passed since Era's last attack. Since then Peter and Oreius have been working in different plans and strategies for defence.

One morning Peter was walking down the hall to the dining room, after a little meeting with Oreius, for breakfast. There were Lucy and Edmund already eating.

"Good morning Peter"- Lucy greeted him when she saw him enter the room.

"Morning Peter"- Said Edmund sleepily.

"Morning Lucy, Morning Sleepy head"- Said Peter with a mocking tone.

Edmund just groan in response. Peter then looked around the room locking for someone.

"Where's Susan?"- Asked the High King.

"Where do you think she is?"- Said Lucy giggling. She was playing with an apple while Edmund was trying not to fall asleep on the table.

"Oh, right…. I think I'm going to look for her"- Said Peter as he started to walk towards the door –"Or She's going to miss breakfast"

"Sure Peter, whatever you say"- Edmund said with a grin, Peter just give him a look and leaved the room.

Mean while in the lake.

"Come on, Susan, I know you can do better!"- Said Seiku raising her sword, smiling at the queen –"Just relax, and concentrate"

"I am concentrate, but I just can't do the stupid move!"- Said a REALLY frustrated Susan.

"Hahaha Just relax, like when you started with this training"- Seiku said calmly –"I know this new one is difficult but, you can do it little queen hehehe"

"Aww, Don't call me that!"- Said Susan laughing.

(Note: For you to understand, Susan is learning a new move with the sword, and is pretty hard for her to do, so she is pissed)

The two friends smile and then continued with their training. Seiku raised her sword again and started to set up different attacks to Susan, the gentle queen was now more relaxed and moved her sword gracefully blocking all of Seiku's attacks and started to set up her own.

Both of them were so into the training, that none of them saw how a single figure was watching them behind some trees.

After some time of the swords crashing against each other, Susan could make a little cut on Seiku's dress.

"Ow! That was mean, it was my favourite"- Said Seiku pouting.

"Hahaha that's what you get for call me little queen"- Said Susan smiling.

"Ok, what if we take a break? Anyway, I think is breakfast time already"- Said the water elf looking at the sky above them.

"That's why I came here"- Said a voice behind the two girls –"You two are going to miss it"

Seiku and Susan turned around to find Peter leaning against a tree. Susan´s face turned a little red when she saw him there; he was wearing a dark blue tunic, which made a perfect combination with his blue eyes, with gold details and blue boots and his gold crow on top of his head. The sun makes his blonde hair shine and he was smiling at the two of them with one of his oh-so-perfect smiles. Simply magnificent.

(Note: I hate that part hehehe. But really I just couldn't describe him!)

"Ok, I think then, that we would continue tomorrow, right Susan?"- Said Seiku, smiling.

"Eh? Oh! Yes, yes of course"- Said Susan abruptly, coming back down to earth. Peter locked at her raising an eyebrow.

"Ok, can we go to Cair now, dear sister?"- Said jokingly

"Of course, dear brother"- Said Susan with a giggle, then she turned to look at her friend –"I'll see you tomorrow then Seiku!"

"Sure, see you!"- Said Seiku as she started to walk towards the forest near the lake. Peter and Susan waved at her and started their way towards the castle.

"So, how's your arm? I see you don't use the bandage anymore"- Said Susan looking at Peter.

"Yeah, is pretty healed, and it was pretty fast. And that makes me think that Lucy has something to do with it"- Said Peter.

"Why do you think that?"- Said Susan with curiosity.

"Because that kind of injures don't heal that fast. I think she put some of her cordial in my water when I wasn't looking two days ago"- Said Peter with a groan.

"Well, you know how Lucy is. She loves to help people hehehe"- Said Susan laughing.

"Yeah, I know hahaha"- Said Peter laughing too –"You know; you're really good with the sword"

"You think? Well, thanks"- Said Susan with a tiny blush over her cheeks, but the she sigh –"But today I just couldn't do the freaking move"

"You just need to practice it, and relax. You were pretty pissed there"- Said Peter smiling down at her. Susan returned the smile.

"I know, I'll try"

They reached Cair Paravel front door and got inside. They went to the dining room; their siblings were nowhere to be seen.

"Where are those two?"- Said Susan as she reached for an apple.

"Probably out, they were already eating when I came here first"- Said Peter thinking –"Well, Lucy is probably out, horse riding or something and Edmund must be sleeping"

"Why do you say that?"- Said Susan.

"Hahah because he was falling asleep on his breakfast this morning"- Said Peter smiling. Susan then started to giggle.

"Aww Peter, you're so mean with him!"- Said Susan when she finished her apple –"Poor Ed"

"I'm just saying. Hehehe"- Said Peter smirking –"Besides, you always treat him like he was five years old"

"What do you mean?"- Said Susan raising an eyebrow.

"Every time he has so much to do, or some work he doesn't want to do, you always came saying 'Oh, don't worry Ed, I'll make it for you'"- Said Peter mocking her.

"First, I don't talk like that. And second, He's just thirteen, let him be. I can do his work"- Said Susan –"Besides; you never let me do ANYTHING, even paper work"

"Hehe Ok, ok. You win"- Said Peter –"Geez, and I thought I was the stubborn one"

"You are, I'm just as stubborn as you"- Said Susan giggling.

They continue with their breakfast in silence, when they where almost done, Oreius came in.

"Your majesty, there´s something you should know"- Said Oreius with a serious look on his face.

"What is it?"- Asked Peter razing an eyebrow. Susan just looked up at Oreius waiting for an answer.

"Era´s army is coming"- Said the centaur.

"WHAT!?"- Peter and Susan said at the same time as they get up from their seats. They look at each other and with a single nod; Susan rushed out of the room.

"Ok, we have to prepare. Oreius, you come with me"- Said Peter with a serious tone walking past the centaur, out of the room.

"Yes, you majesty"- Said Oreius following Peter.

Susan, already changed into more comfortable clothes for fighting, ran to the weaponry room looking for her arrows and her sword. When she reached the front door, she was a little surprised to see Seiku already there.

"Hey, I was going to look for you"- Said Susan when she reach her friend.

"Hey. I heard about Era´s army when I was training and came here as fast as I could"- Said Seiku simply. Susan just nods and looks around her. All the narnian soldiers with her siblings along.

"Yeah, Oreius told us a while ago. I was wonder what had happen with her"- Said Susan closing her eyes.

"Well, we´ll just have to defeat her, just like with her mother"- Seiku said crossing her arms.

"I know, but remember that with her mother we needed Aslan help. Besides Era seems like a strong witch"- Said the gentle queen.

"Just have faith, little queen"- Said Seiku with a grin. Susan smiled.

"Ok, I think we´re ready to go"- Oreius said.

"Well, then. Let´s go!"- Peter said raising his sword over his head. Slowly, the narnian army started to march towards what would be the final battle.

**To be continue****...**

Kibumi: I´m SOOOOOOOOOO sorry!! I know It´s been a LONG time,. But I swear I couldn´t come with nothing! I had a terrible writers lock! . I hate it! Besides I started College and I am so busy! Sorry! I hope you like it guys, it´s short but I´m doing my best. Next chapter would be the last!! Be prepared!


End file.
